I Love You
by CaptainHulkEye
Summary: This book will be a collection of Supernatural pairings. Their will be Wincest, Destiel, Sabriel and even one Samifer. However, it will be mostly Wincest because that is my one true pairing for the show. So, if you don't like any of these or don't know what the hell Supernatural is, please don't read. Destiel, Wincest, Sabriel, Samifer
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be a songfic based around my favorite song. It is also my first songfic, so please be nice. It is called Stay (hence the title) by Florida Georgia Line. It is a country song, so if you don't like country music, don't comment anything hateful. I will put a video of it being sung in the multimedia section if you would like to listen to it while you read. This song doesn't fit the time line, but for the sake of things, just pretend that it does. It didn't come out until this year. I also found it to be the perfect song for Wincest. If you don't like Wincest, please don't comment anything hateful. Oh, there's also a moral to this story. Watching Supernatural makes your favorite song a feels fest.**

Sam did something that he had never done before. He turned the radio in the Impala to a country music station. Country music had annoyed him because it usually only focused on alcohol, Jesus and love; alcohol being the only one that he knew was real. However annoying it may be to him, the regular radio station was too saddening. It was a station dedicated to old rock songs. That made Sam want to rip the radio out and throw it out of the window of the Impala, while it was moving. Rock songs had been Dean's favorite before he was sent to Hell. Now, hey had become Sam's least favorite. Thinking of Dean was something that he didn't think he could handle right now. Or ever.

Just then, the opening lyrics of what appeared to be a love ballad filled the Impala.

'I'd sell my soul just to see your face and I'd break my bones just to heal your pain. In these times I need a saving grace, but time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith.'

Sam tried to choke back the tears that were forming in his eyes. It worked for about two seconds. Tears spilled down Sam's cheek in agony. He was trying to forget about Dean and this song was just saying exactly what he was feeling. Ever since Dean had been sent to Hell, Sam had been trying to find someone who would take his soul in place of Dean's. No dice, at least not yet anyways. A saving grace would also be something that Sam could use. However, he knew that it probably wasn't going to happen, so he was losing whatever faith he had left of seining Dean again.

'But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay? I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away. (I should have took the time to tell you) and if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay? (I can't go another day without you) Would it make you, make you wanna stay? (Girl you gotta know I love you)'

Tears just rushed down Sam's face harder. He had contemplated telling Dean that he loved him as more than a brother, but he knew that it probably wouldn't make him stay, so he kept it to himself. He then started crying extremely hard. He knew that it was his fault that Dean had went to Hell. Every day, Dean tried to tell Sam that it wasn't his fault, but Sam wouldn't listen. Dean had sacrificed himself to save Sam. He then blushed through the tears. Being the hopeless romantic that he is, Sam had written Dean a love song. However, out of fear of humiliation and rejection, Sam never once sang it to Dean.

'My heart's on my sleeve, but it's turning black. (I guess I know what it feels like to be alone) Without your touch I'm not gonna last (I know you know I need ya just to carry on) It feels like my walls are caving in (You'd always hold me before I left you hanging on) And I'll do anything to have you here again.'

It was true. Sam always wore his heart on his sleeve because he thought he could trust people. Now with Dean gone, it had started to fade away. He now thought he couldn't trust anyone but himself. He also knew what feeling alone felt like. When he was too young to hunt with his father and Dean, Sam would stay at motel rooms wishing they would come back alive. However, that loneliness felt like nothing to the loneliness he was feeling now. Sam really did need Dean's touch just to carry on. Even if it was only a slight brushing of the fingers. He needed something. He also knew that Dean knew that he needed him. However, Dean figured Sam needed him as his brother. Sam needed Dean more than that. He needed Dean as more than a brother. Sam's walls were definitely caving in. With every thought of Dean, one more brick fell from his walls. He knew it was only a matter of time before the walls completely collapsed. Whenever Dean would hold Sam, it would make him feel so good. However, Sam would only let Dean kept hanging on. That's the only action that they shared that he considered to not be a sinful act. The last words of the verse stung Sam so deep. It was so true. He was trying everything he could to get Dean back, but nothing was working.

'But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay? I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away. (I should have took the time to tell you) and if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay? (I can't go another day without you)'

Sam sighed heavily. He wasn't sure what was worse. Listening to this one country song that caused him to think non-stop about Dean or the fact that he was in love with him. Sam only knew one thing. It was the song that was making him realize how much he needed Dean.

'Yeah, the days are cold the nights are long and I can't stand to be alone. Please know this is not your fault and all I want is to tell you I love you and make you wanna stay. There's gotta be a way because going on without you is killing me every day.'

It wasn't the cold nights or the long days that were a problem for Sam. He was used to them. The problem was he wasn't used to going at them alone. He had always had Dean to keep him warm on the cold day and he always had Dean to protect him on the long nights. The one thing Sam wanted Dean to know was that none of this was his fault. He had only done what he had done to protect Sam. Dean, however, kept thinking that it was his fault. Sam knew that it wasn't. If he hadn't gotten into the mess that caused Dean to sacrifice himself, none of this ever would have happened.

'But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay? I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away. (I should have took the time to tell you) and if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay? (I can't go another day without you) Would it make you, make you wanna stay? (Girl you gotta know I love you) Would it make you, make you wanna stay? (I can't go another day without you) Would it make you, make you wanna stay?'

As the song finished, Sam started smiling. He had been to stubborn to even admit to himself that he was in love with Dean. Thanks to the song, he had finally been able to do that. Now, all Sam wanted to do was tell Dean he loved him to make him want to come back home and stay.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This will be a songfic based around one of my favorite songs. Since this is only my second songfic, please don't be too critical. It is called Amazed (hence the title) by Lonestar. It is a country song, so if you don't like country music, don't comment anything hateful. I will put a video of it being sung in the multimedia section if you would like to listen to it while you read. This song does fit the time line, so no complaining that it doesn't It came out in 1999, so this one-shot will be based in 2000. That makes Dean 21 and Sam 17. This one will be another Wincest, so don't like, don't read. This shall contain no spoilers because it takes place pre-series.**_

Dean had just made the biggest mistake of his little brother, Sam, just told Dean that he liked him as more than a brother. Being the jerk that Dean is, he stormed out of the room in disgust leaving a crying Sam on the motel bed. He was now starting to regret the way he had handled the situation. So, he decided that it would be a good time to drown his sorrows in alcohol.

Stepping into the bar caused Dean to want to step back out. Of all the bars in town, he had to go and step inside of a country-western themed one. However, just as he was about to step back out, a song started playing over the speakers that caught his attention.

_'Every time our eyes meet this feeling inside me is almost than I can take. Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me and it just blows me away.'_

Tears just started presenting themselves in Dean's eyes. This was exactly how he felt whenever Sam looked into his eyes or touched him. He was just too scared to admit it because he knew how wrong what he and Sam both wanted was. He also felt a little ashamed that it took a song that he never would have listened to for him to finally start admitting it to himself.

_'I've never been this close to anyone or anything I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you It just keeps getting better'_

It was true. Dean had never been as close with anyone or anything like Sam. Sam's expressions on his face when he saw Dean was one thing that Dean lived for. It meant that his baby brother was seeing him in the same light as he was seeing his baby brother. Sam's wet dreams were another thing that Dean loved thinking about. Mainly because he was usually the one Sam was having sex with in said dreams.

_'I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side forever and ever every little thing that you do baby, I'm amazed by you.'_

A smile cracked across Dean's face. This was the main thought that Dean had whenever he thought about Sam. Despite the fact that they were brothers, Dean had always fantasized about Sam and him being together for ever. He was also always amazed by whatever Sam did. Whether it was killing his first shape shifter or just simply buying him food, Sam always found a way to inch himself into Dean's heart.

_'The smell of your skin the taste of your kiss the way you whisper in the dark your hair all around me baby, you surround me you touch every place in my heart.'_

Despite having only dreamed about the smell of Sam's skin and what his kiss would taste like, Dean knew that he needed them. Also, whenever they hugged, Sam's long hair would encase Dean's face in such warmth. Sam had also managed to touch every inch of Dean's heart since he was 12.

_'Oh, it feels like the first time every time I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you it just keeps getting better I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side forever and ever.'_

A bigger smile managed to crack across Dean's face. Every time he managed to catch a glimpse of Sam, it did feel like the first time he had laid more that brotherly eyes on him.

_'Every little thing that you do baby, I'm amazed by you every little thing that you do I'm so in love with you it just keeps getting better I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side forever and ever every little thing that you do oh, every little thing that you do baby, I'm amazed by you'_

After the song finished, Dean ran out of the bar and back to the motel room. When he flicked the light on, he noticed that Sam was out cold. That made Dean feel nauseous. He had probably caused Sam to cry himself to sleep.

Quietly, Dean just crept over to the bed Sam was sleeping in. After stripping down to his boxers, Dean hopped in beside Sam. As soon as the covers were draping his body, Dean leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear.

"Every little thing that you do baby, I'm amazed by you." With that, Dean snuggled into Sam and went to sleep.

What Dean didn't know was that Sam had heard him. Tears formed in Sam's eyes as he rolled over and snuggled Dean back.

The two brothers then fell asleep together for the first time of many times to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: This will be a songfic based around a song that i haven't heard in what feels like a million years. It is called Lips of an Angel (hence the title) by Hinder. It is a song of a genre that eludes me. I think it's country, but it could be pop also. Since this song is set up like a one sided conversation, Dean will be the only one talking. Anyhow don't comment hateful crap. I'm pretty sure you guys can figure out the pairing for this one. This is set in an alternate universe, so no spoilers_**.

Dean was awoken by the sound of the phone ringing. He found that exceedingly odd because it was three in the morning. He quietly got out of bed so not to disturb his sleeping girlfriend. After looking at the caller ID, Dean swiftly answered. Answering the phone was probably the best decision Dean ever made.

"Honey why are you calling so late?" Dean whispered softly into the phone so his girlfriend wouldn't hear him. " It's kinda hard to talk right now. Honey why are you crying, is everything okay? I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud. Well, my girl's in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on. It's really good to hear your voice saying my name. It sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel. Hearing those words it makes me weak and I never wanna say goodbye. But girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel." Dean paused when he heard the voice on the other end chuckle at the long running joke of him being called a her. "It's funny that you're calling me tonight and yes I've dreamt of you too and does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight? No I don't think she has a clue. Well my girl's in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on. It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel. Hearing those words it makes me weak and I never wanna say goodbye. But girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel. It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel. Hearing those words it makes me weak and I never wanna say goodbye. But girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel and I never wanna say goodbye. But girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel. Honey why are you calling me so late?" Dean stopped there and hung up the phone because he heard his girlfriend stirring in the next room.

Just as he was about to get up and go back to her, she appeared in the doorway holding suitcases. She also had tears streaking down on her face. Dean tried to act like he didn't want her to go, but deep down, he wanted her gone.

Without so much as another blink, she was gone. Dean smiled as soon as she left the house. Ever since they started dating, Dean had been having seconds thoughts about his relationship before. Now with his girlfriend out of the picture, he was going to be able to go back to his boyfriend with the lips of an angel.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: This will be based upon my favorite song that was preformed by two bands. It is called Devil Went Down to Georgia (hence the title) originally by_** **_Charlie Daniel's Band cover by Emerson Drive. Both version are country. Since part of this song is an instrumental, I'll post it in the multimedia section for you to listen to when you get there. The name in the song is supposed to be Johnny, but for the sake of things, I'll be changing it to Sammy. Don't like, don't read. This will be my first attempt at writing Samifer, so bear with me. This is set in an alternate universe, so no spoilers._**

Lucifer smiled as he drove past the 'Welcome to Georgia' sign. Today was the day every year that he looked for another capable vessel to carry him around. However, he was running a little behind schedule because he had stayed a little longer at his favorite diner in South Carolina. Now, he was willing to make a deal with the first person he saw. That person happened to be a young man that Lucifer saw sawing at a fiddle and playing it hot. He just pulled the car over and hopped on the hickory stump beside the boy.

"Boy, let me tell you what, you probably didn't even know it, but I'm a fiddle player too and if you care to take a dare I'll just make a bet with you." Lucifer said evilly. "Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the Devil his due. I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul. I think I'm better than you."

The boy said, "My name's Sammy and it might be a sin, but I'm gonna take your bet, you're gonna regret. I'm the best there's ever been."

"Sammy you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard. 'Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and I deals the cards and if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold, but if you lose I get your soul." Lucifer opened up his case before continuing. "I'll start the show."

Fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow. He then dragged it across the fiddle and it made an evil hiss. A band of demons also joined in and it sounded something like this.

When Lucifer finished, Sammy said, "You know you're pretty good old son, but you just flop down in that chair right there.I'm gonna show you how this stuff's done."

Fire on the mountain, run boys, run. The Devil's in the House of the Rising in the bread pan pickin' at does your dog bite? No child, no.

Well Lucifer bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat and he laid that golden fiddle down on the ground at Sammy's feet.

Sammy said, "Lucifer, come on back if you ever wanna try again. I've told you once you son of a bitch I'm the best there's ever been."

Sammy then played, 'Fire on the Mountain', run boys, run. The Devil's in the House of the Rising Sun. Chicken in the bread pan pickin' at dough. Granny does your dog bite? No child, no.

However, just as Lucifer turned to leave, Sammy spoke words that snapped him back around.

"Oh, Lucifer, come on back even if you don't want try again. I'd be willing to play you like a fiddle." Sammy's evil grin gave Lucifer's a run for its money.

Lucifer just hopped back into his car and drove off back towards his favorite diner. All the way there, he couldn't stop thinking of Sammy, the tall, dark haired, dark eyed boy that became the first son of a bitch to beat him at fiddle playing.

Just as Lucifer was about to drive back into South Carolina, he swung the car around. When he got back to the hickory stump, he noticed that Sammy was still sitting there.

He hopped out of the car and onto the ground beside Sammy.

"I'd very much like that." Lucifer grinned when he noticed Sam getting off of the hickory stump.

That's when Sam grabbed Lucifer by the wrist and dragged him to the car. The rest, as they say, is history.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: This will based on my third favorite song. It is called Honey Bee (hence the title) by Blake Shelton. This song is country. Also, there is one instance where the word girl is used. That will be changed to the word boy to fit this scenario. There is also a spot where kiss was used, I'll be changing that to tears. The song is the letter that Gabriel wrote to Sam. Don't like, don't read. It will also be my first attempt at Sabriel, so don't be that critical of it. Set in an alternate universe, so no spoilers._**

Gabriel was sitting in his truck about a mile from a honey stand. He hated honey, but he definitely didn't hate Sam, the guy who ran the stand. In his hands was a note that he had written to express his love for Sam. He was now contemplating whether or not to give it to him.

Against his better judgement, Gabriel actually got out of his truck and started walking towards the honey stand. He was shaking with nerves the whole time.

When he gave Sam the letter, he bolted. He was really afraid to see his reaction. Sam found it odd, be decided to read the letter anyways. As he read it, tears fell softly from his eyes.

_Boy, I been thinkin' 'bout us and you know I ain't good at this stuff, but these feelings piling up won't give me no rest._

_This might come out a little crazy. A little sideways, yeah, maybe. I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best._

_If you'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady. You'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey._

_You can be my sunny day, I'll be your shade tree. You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee._

_Yeah, that came out a little country, but every word was right on the money and I got you smilin', honey, right back at me._

_Now hold on 'cause I ain't done. There's more where that came from. Well, you know I'm just havin' fun, but seriously._

_If you'll be my Louisiana, I'll be your Mississippi. You'll be my little Loretta,I'll be your Conway Twitty._

_You'll be my sugar, baby, I'll be your sweet iced tea. You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee._

_Your tears just said it all. I'm glad we had this talk. Nothin' left to do but fall in each other's arms._

_I could've said a, "I love you". Could've wrote you a line or two. Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart._

_If you'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady. You'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey._

_You'll be my sunny day, I'll be your shade tree. You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee._

_You'll be my Louisiana, I'll be your Mississippi. You'll be my little Loretta, I'll be your Conway Twitty._

_You'll be my sugar, baby, I'll be your sweet iced tea. You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee, I'll be your honey bee._

Despite the fact that he ran, Gabriel only ran about three hundred yards before ducking behind a bush. He had been watching the whole thing. He was also so happy that Sam felt the same way.

"Gabe, come out. I know you're there." Sam yelled through his tears.

Gabriel popped up and walked over to Sam. He had a smile plastered on his face the entire time.

"What would you like honey bee?" Gabriel asked playfully.

"To kiss you." Sam smiled while he was wiping away his tears.

Gabriel walked closer to Sam. He could feel Sam's hot, heavy breaths on his forehead. That's how much taller Sam was.

Sam the leaned down and kissed Gabriel passionately. When they broke the kiss off, Sam asked a question that aroused Gabriel more than it should have.

"What do you say we go watch the sunset on the beach?" Sam sounded seductive.

All Gabriel could do was nod. He then grabbed Sam's wrist and dragged him the mile to his truck. Sam graciously got into the passenger seat. Once Gabriel was in the driver's seat, he started the engine and drove the truck towards his new future with Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: This will be a songfic based upon another of my favorite songs. It is called Cowboys and Angels (hence the title) by Dustin Lynch. If you don't like country music, please don't leave hateful comments. If you can't figure out what pairing this is just by looking at the title, I kindly ask you to GTFO and read a different story. Since I like writing in alternate universes, this will be set in one. There will be a spoiler for 4x01: Lazarus Rising.**_

Dean and Castiel have been dating for one year as of today. So, they decided to go out to a bar to celebrate. However, they both agreed to try something new, so they end up at a country-western bar on the outskirts of Phoenix, Arizona.

Hesitantly, they walked into the bar. Neither really had a fondness for country-western music, so they were very nervous. However, as soon as they stepped in, they noticed that it was an open mic karaoke night. Dean lightly nudged Castiel as if to say that they should go. Castiel groaned in protest, but Dean still dragged him up on stage.

When the guy running the karaoke machine asked what song, Dean just said whatever was next. The guy nodded in approval and handed Dean and Castiel each a microphone. He then told them when he flipped the karaoke machine back on. Both Dean and Castiel twirled so they could see the screen with the lyrics.

_'There's a want and there's a need there's a history between girls like her and guys like me cowboys and angels. I've got boots and she's got wings. I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly. I'd die for her and she'd live for me. Cowboys and angels.' _Dean and Castiel both sung along expertly. That shocked them. Neither of them really thought that they were that great of a singer.

Dean smiled at Castiel when he realized that this song sounded like the straight version of them. Castiel must have noticed to because he just returned Dean's smile.

_'We ride side by side a cloud of dust a ray of light. My touch is her temptation, her kiss is my salvation. She's sweet. I'm wild. We're dangerous. Cowboys and angels.'_

As the two continued to sing along, Dean started feeling around in his pocket for the box that he had put there before they had left their apartment. Today was the day that Dean was going to ask Castiel to marrying. He just hadn't found the perfect way to do it. That is until he started singing this song. He was going to wait until they were done though.

_'I'm not sure why her path crossed mine. Accident or grand design. Oh maybe God just kinda likes cowboys and angels.'_

Dean couldn't help but shed a couple of tears. This was exactly what had happened when Castiel had gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. Dean began to wonder in the months to come if God really did like the idea of sticking an angel with a person that was so far from it.

_'We ride side by side a cloud of dust a ray of light. My touch is her temptation, her kiss is my salvation. She's sweet. I'm wild. We're dangerous. Cowboys and angels.'_

Dean once again fingered around in his pocket for the box. He gripped in in his fist and was praying that the song would be over soon because he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

_'There's a want and there's a need there's a history between girls like you and guys like me. Cowboys and angels. Cowboys and angels. Cowboys and angels.'_

The whole bar erupted in applause when Dean and Castiel finished. Castiel blushed a little because he had never gotten this much praise for anything. Dean just pulled the little box out of his pocket. When Castiel wasn't looking, he slipped down onto one knee. That's when the whole bar started applauding and cheering. Castiel turned to Dean to see if he knew what was wrong. That's when he noticed that dean was down on one knee holding a little box. He couldn't help but start to cry.

"Dean-" Castiel began, but the cheering and applauding grew to loud for him to even remember his train of thought, let alone speak it.

Dean opened his mouth to speak. That's when the whole bar fell silent. Dean felt a little embarrassed, but he continued on with what he wanted to say. "Cas, I love you will all of my heart. I was just wondering if you'd be the angel to my cowboy despite the fact that you aren't an angel anymore?"

"I-I..." Castiel stammered a little bit because he was too taken aback to speak. "Of course Dean."

That's when Dean rose from his knee and slipped the ring onto Castiel's finger. The whole bar once again erupted with cheers and applause. Then, to seal the deal, Castiel grabbed Dean's face and started kissing him passionately. Dean kissed back.

When they broke apart, Dean felt a sensation in his stomach that he had never felt before. It was pride. He never thought that he and Castiel would work out because they were so different. I guess this just showed him that opposites really do attract.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: This will be a songfic based on my favorite song. It is called God Gave Me You (hence the title) by Blake Shelton. It is a country song. Don't like, don't read. Once again, I kindly ask you to GTFO if you don't already know the pairing. Set in an alternate universe so, no spoilers_**.

Dean fiddled with his tie as he stood at the alter. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He was about to marry the man of his dreams.

All of a sudden, all of the guests rose from their seats. Then the organ started playing a remixed version of 'Here Comes the Bride'. Dean turned his head so he could see his groom, Castiel, walk down the aisle. Butterflies started pooling in Dean's stomach with every step closer that Castiel took. By the time Castiel reached Dean and was handed off by Dean's younger brother, Sam, there were so many butterflies in Dean's stomach; he honestly thought he was going to puke. That's how many butterflies there were.

When Castiel grabbed each of Dean's hands in his own, he felt an electric surge course through his veins. It happened every time he laid so much as a finger on Dean. He smiled lightly because he knew that every time he touched Dean, it felt like the first all over again.

"We are gathered here today to join Mr. Dean Samuel Winchester and Mr. Castiel Novak together in holy matrimony. If anyone does object, I suggest you get up and leave because this is happening." The minister stopped when a small chuckled arose from the crowd. He looked back and forth between Dean and Castiel before continuing. "I've come to learn that you've each prepared your own vows?"

Dean and Castiel both nodded with smiles on their faces. Dean reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. He tried to hold back the tears as he unfolded it. He sighed before he began to read.

"Castiel, Castiel. Where do I begin? Oh, how about the day you came into my life." Dean paused because he was trying so hard to hold back tears. Castiel placed a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder, so he continued. "You gripped me tight and raised me from perdition. That caused you to brand me. Literally. I started falling in love with you about a month or so after we met. It just took me three years after that to ask you out because I was extremely nervous as to how you'd react. When you said yes, I nearly died. So, Castiel, I'm prepared to spend my life by your side. However, before I close this speech, I would like to thank you for giving me faith. Now, I would just like to say I love you."

Dean couldn't help by let a few tears streak down his cheeks. He had tried so hard to hold them, bit he had feared that he would be called heartless, so he let a few streak his cheeks.

Castiel just smiled. He knew that he meant the world to Dean. Dean also meant the world to him. Castiel sighed as he reached in the pocket of his trench coat. His hand came out with a neatly folded paper identical to Dean's. His bottom lip started quivering. That's how nervous he was to do this. He just feared that he would mess up and cause the guests to laugh. Dean noticed how nervous Castiel was, so he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Castiel smiled weakly before reading.

"Dean Winchester. When I first met you, you told me to get out because you didn't believe that I was an angel." He turned to the guests. "Ye of little faith much?" The guest just chuckled quietly. Castiel then turned back towards Dean. "Anyways, I began falling for you about six months after we met. I really wanted to ask you out, but I was insanely nervous that you would say no and make fun of me. So I just waited. I was literally about to ask you out when you asked me. I would just to say that Dean Winchester, you are a very strange person, but that's what I love about you."

Castiel didn't even realize that he had started crying until Dean reached over and wiped at his cheeks. Castiel just blushed. Hard. Of course he found it sweet, but he thought that Dean had to wait until after they were married before he touched him.

"Now I ask the ring bearer to bring forth the rings." The mimister turned to Castiel's brother, Gabriel. Gabriel graciously came forwards, rimgs in hand. He handed them to the minister who the proceeded to hand one to each Dean and Castiel. "Now, Dean, do you take Castiel Novak to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in times of good fortune and bad and till death do you part?"

"I do." Dean then slid the ring on Castiel's finger. He then sighed a huge sigh of relief. The hardest part was over. Well, it was for him at least.

"Now, Castiel, do you take Dean to ne yoir lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, in times of good fortune and bad and till death do you part?"

"I do." Castiel replied while placing the ring in Dean's finger.

"Now, through the power vested in me by the state of California, I pronounce you husband and husband." He turned to face Dean. "You may now kiss the groom."

Dean did as he was told. He dipped Castiel down and kissed him passionately. All of the guests then started applauding and cheering when they broke off the kiss and walked down the aisle for the fisrt time as a married couple.

Later that night, Dean and Castiel were waiting outside of the reception hall for DJ Sam to announce them. They held hands tightly while they waited.

"I would like to introduce all of you to Mr. and Mr. Dean Winchester." Sam's voice echoed over the speakers.

Dean held onto Castiel's hand tighter as he pushed the door open and walked them through. Both men were smiling the whole time.

"Now if the guests would kindly take their seats. The groom and groom will be having their first dance." Sam paused as he flicked a switch. Soft music started pouring out of the speakers. "The song they will be dancing to is God Gave Me You by country music superstar Blake Shelton."

Castiel turned nervously to Dean. "I-I thought you hated country music."

Dean smiled at Castiel's question. "I do, but this song fit our love story so well."

Dean just grabbed Castiel's waist. Castiel then placed his hands on Dean's corresponding shoulders. Dean and Castiel just started waltzing when the lyrics started.

_'I've been a walking heartache. I've made a mess of me. The person that I've been lately ain't who I wanna be, but you stay here right beside me watch as the storm blows through and I need you. 'Cause God gave me you for the ups amd downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt and for when I think I lost my way there are no words here left to say it's true. God gave me you. There's more here than what we're seeing a divine conspiracy that you an angel lovely could somehow fall for me. You'll always be loves great martyr and I'll be the flattered fool and I need you. 'Cause God gave me you for the uos and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt and for when I think I've lost my way, there are no words here left to sat it's true. God gave me you. We are stitched together and what love has tethered I pray we never undo. 'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt and for when I think I lost my way there are no words here left to say it's true. God gave me you.'_  
When the song finished, Castiel was cryinh softly into Dean's shoulder. He couldn't believe that Dean had picked a song that mentioned the fact that there was no way he should have fallen for him. Dean then took quick notice to Castiel's crying.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Dean lifted Castiel's face off of his shoulder to look directly into his eyes.

"Yeah. It's just that how could I not fall for you? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Castiel spread a weak smile across his face when Dean's eyes glinted with tears.

Dean didn't know what to say. Even having dated Castiel for two and a half years before they got engaged, he had never expected Castiel to ever say that. He felt like he didn't deserve Castiel's devine being.

Dean didn't have to say anything though. Castiel saw the look on Dean's face and knew exactly how he was feeling. He was feeling shocked and happy at the same time.

So, being the tease that he his, Castiel leaned in a whispered seductively in Dean's ear. "Storms aren't the only thing that can blow."

Dean just turned beat red. He couldn't believe that Castiel had whispered that in a room full of people. However, he soon changed tempo and whispered in Castiel's ear. "Well, why don't we go make me a flattered fool then?"

Castiel just grabbed Dean by the wrist towards the bathroom. Sam wanted to ask what was going on, but when he caught a quick glimpse of Dean's crotch, he didn't have to. Instead, Sam just smiled to himself.

His brother was about to be, as the song put it, flattered by love's great martyr.


End file.
